What Mojave chicks dig
by VaultGirl
Summary: Comedic/slightly flirty one-shot. - Female Courier tries to get Boone to do some of her information gathering from the ladies of a small town Mojave bar.  Same Female Courier/Boone from The Mojave Candy Shoppe Incident.


_Fallout: New Vegas and its content are the property of Bethesda._

_Author's Notes: Flirty/comedic one shot between female courier and Boone with the intention of being more playful and not so serious. Has a small tie in with my other one-shot [The Mojave Candy Shoppe Incident]. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. Hope you enjoy_!

* * *

><p><strong>What Mojave chicks dig<br>**

* * *

><p>The courier and the sniper walk into a small town bar out in the middle of nowhere. They take a seat, grab a drink, and try to relax after spending an afternoon in the blistering Mojave heat. The place is pretty quiet with no jukebox or other forms of entertainment, so the courier turns to Boone and says, "Hey, stop me if I told you this one before..."<p>

Without even looking at her or letting her finish her sentence, he replies:_ "You've told me this one before."_

"But I didn't even say anything yet!"

"_You tell me the same stories over and over all the time. You probably don't remember because you got shot in the head."_

"Wait...I told you I got shot in the head?"

Boone sighs and shakes his head as the courier laughs. She takes a few sips of her drink, then walks over to the bartender. She starts chatting with the woman and after a few minutes, the courier becomes flustered and returns to her bar stool. She stares at her drink for a few moments before turning to Boone. "Hey, would you mind asking the bartender if she has any info on Benny?"

_"Didn't you just ask her?"_

"Yeah...and she knows something. But..."

Boone perks up. _"She won't talk?"_

"Well...she wants me to pay 100 caps for the info."

Boone turns his head to face her. He looks completely floored. After a brief moment of thought he says, "_Then pay the damn caps! You were just bragging the other day how you had over 5,000 caps and nothing to spend it on. Here's your big chance! Why do you need me to talk to her?"_

"But she'll give you the info for free."

_"WHAT? You don't know that!"_

"But Mojave chicks dig guys in uniform."

Boone almost spews his drink across the bar. _"You are really unbelievable at times, you know that? I'm NOT asking her." _

The courier frowns, turns her back to him and pouts over her drink. After a short time, a group of female NCR Rangers walk in. All their eyes are on Boone as they point and giggle/whisper before taking a seat at a table across the room. The courier watches them briefly before turning to Boone. "Hey, could you ask.."

_"NO."_

"But NCR chicks dig the beret."

Boone glares at her._ "What the hell is your problem?"_

The courier puts her hands up in a surrendering posture and says, "Ok, ok...MY BAD! I'll drop it. You don't got to be yelling at people."

The courier turns her back to him again and checks out the room some more. She sees a classy looking woman in an evening dress sitting alone at a table. She looks out of place considering the other clientele. The courier turns around toward Boone and stares at him without saying a word. After a few minutes, he finally breaks down and says,_ "I said no."_

The courier looks away as she sips her drink and replies coolly, "I was going to say DON'T talk to that woman over there, but if you insist..."

Boone's mouth falls open in disbelief. He puts his hand up to his temple like he has a headache._ "Fine! I'll go ask her, but only this one time. NEVER again, got it?" _The courier smiles and golf claps playfully as he walks over to the woman's table.

The courier watches as the woman looks him up and down before motioning for him to take a seat. As the two chat, the woman smiles and giggles constantly. The courier's gleefulness fades to jealousy when she spies under the table that the woman has slid her foot out of her shoe and is gliding it up the side of his leg. After a few eternal minutes of jealous courier time, he stands up and she waves a cute 'bye bye'. He walks back over, takes a seat and says, "_She didn't know anything."_

The courier is flustered, "After all that time and she didn't KNOW anything? What were you guys talking about then?"

Boone, facing the bar, casually sips his drink and replies,_ "Nothing."_

The courier's mouth hits the floor. "Oh no you didn't..."

Boone takes another sip and says, "It was nothing really. She just helped me figure something out."

The courier crosses her arms and frowns. "And what was that exactly?"

With a small smile on this face, he extends his hand out, palm side up, to her. He looks deep into her eyes and the courier gives him a confused look. After a few seconds she slowly reaches over and places her hand into his. He gently raises the back of her hand to his lips and kisses it. Her eyes go wide for a second, then she bites her lower lip and blushes. He releases her hand, and smirks, "_That courier chicks dig me._"

The courier double blinks, her face turning a brighter shade of red. She nervously asks, "And, uh...what exactly do 1st Recon guys dig?"

_"Might be couriers, but I can't tell you until you pay the bartender the 100 caps so we can get out of here."_

Her face goes straight. "You're just playing me."

_"I'm serious."_

"[long pause]...Ok, I'll be right back." She runs over to the bartender and hands her the caps. After giving the info, the bartender asks, "So who's your friend?" The courier looks over at him and smirks, "Oh that's the man I'm going to punch when I walk back over and he tells me that 1st Recon guys dig gumdrops."


End file.
